Pretty Cure Jade Stars: Miracles and Happiness Source! The Stone Of The Heart!
Pretty Cure Jade Stars:Miracle and Happiness Source! The Stone of the Heart!(映画 プリキュア ジェイド スター：奇跡と幸福の源！ハートの石畳！Eiga Purikyua Jeido Sutā: Kiseki to kōfuku no minamoto!Hāto no ishidatami!) is a movie created by CureJade2910,including all 28 series created by her. Story Pretty Cure Jade Stars: Miracles and Happiness Source! The Stone Of The Heart! Transcript Preview When all twenty six forms of darkness gather to create an ultimate force of evil,all twenty seven teams of Pretty Cure unite to to defeat this new form! Summary The twenty six used monsters were managed to left over after their defeats gather to create a new form. All twenty seven groups have met each other in the Crystal Park and help protect "The Stone of the Heart" from this darkness Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures *Tsukiyomi Nanami/Cure Jade *Tsukiyomi Nikora/Cure Topaz *Sheriona Noelle/Cure Emerald *Hinamori Amylia/Cure Amethyst *Kanrakugui Rei/Cure Ruby *Kagamiwa Michiru/Cure Tanzanite *Penny/Kise Miami/Cure Peridot *Sparkle/Zakuroishi Yuriko/Cure Garnet *Seigyoku Manami/Cure Sapphire *Jonetsu Suteki/Cure Amber *Midoriyume Minako/Cure Dioptaze *Aoikira Izumi/Cure Amazonite *Himawari Akarui/Cure Sunstone *Yorokobi Emiko/Cure Citrine *Showei Chiyaki/Cure Carnelian *Odayaka Takami/Cure Opalite *Tsukiyomi Henkoi/Cure Azurite *Ichigokaze Kaname/Cure Rubellite *Kagamiwa Akari/Cure Morganite *Kinno Sekai/Cure Clino *Kirabara Aiko/Cure Rose *Murasaki Seira/Cure Lavender *Akaihana Laura/Cure Petunia *Kinkawa Kirara/Cure Gold *Gintsuki Houseki/Cure Silver *Akaiokan Sara/Cure Velvet *Aoihimawari Umi/Cure Mermaid *Hikarikira Coral/Cure Bubble *Yumetaiyo Haruka/Cure Oyster *Akaihoshi Ichigo/Cure Strawberry *Natszuki Ringo/Cure Apple *Hoshimiya Rion/Cure Nectarine *Kushokawa Shinju/Cure Pearl *Jonetsu Honō/Cure Flame *Kiseki Hoshiko/Cure Ageha *Terāsu Niou/Cure Luminous *Shinsen Jundo/Cure Purity *Izumi Cho/Cure Stream *Murasaki Rani/Cure Majestic *Kagayaki Taiyo/Cure Dawn *Mikadzukikei Tsuki/Cure Twilight *Senshuken Shibuki/Cure Siren *Heiwa Chowa/Cure Harmony *Kagayaki Yume/Cure Shimmer *Yasei Yūga/Cure Elegance *Barakawa Ayami/Cure Petal *Kiranaga Kaori/Cure Scent *Tuschihoshi Hana/Cure Nature *Chogami Kaze/Cure Lace *Mahō Miryoku/Cure Enchant *Yoru Yumeko/Cure Dreaming *Densetsu Hoshi/Cure Legend *Kiseki Akemi/Cure Miracle *Monogatari Soshi/Cure Fantasy *Kokoro Senritsu/Cure Soul *Onchō Amore/Cure Warm *Kagayaki Tenmei/Cure Crescent *Tategoto Choshi/Cure Nightingale *Shoyeido Kuzu/Cure Perfume *Kaben Maiko/Cure Potpourri *Kamino Tokimeku/Cure Hairstreak *Agehachō Hansha/Cure Swallowtail *Kūsō Kujaku/Cure Peacock *Nagare Awai/Cure Holly *Mistukeru Aikyo/Cure Key *Shugyoku Meishi/Cure Gem *Omamori Aegi/Cure Amulet *Josho Hane/Cure Pheonix *Juzu Oto/Cure Rhapsody *Myojo Yuragi/Cure Cutie *Gosha Lola/Cure Lolita *Kurashi Kenkō/Cure Active *Sawayakana Sososhī/Cure Wild *Iroke Yutaka/Cure Fab *Dentō Maihime/Cure Nadeshiko *Hishō Hinto/Cure Floaty *Chōyaku Hyōshi/Cure Bounce *Tsurai/Cure Castanet *Pirodi Kinu/Cure Silk *Doshi Yumi/Cure Bow *Thread/Mojirestu Usui/Cure Thread *Bashō Kirameki/Cure Glitter *Kabuseru Hibana/Cure Sequin *Sato Amai/Cure Sugar *Tsurai Fukusūgata/Cure Spicy *Hime Aisuru/Cure Joy *Sapoto Hazumi/Cure Cheer *UCD/Cure Euphoria *UCD/Cure Smile *UCD/Cure Kindness *UCD/Cure Bond *Tsubasawa Yosei/Cure Flutter *Suiei Ningyo/Cure Tail *Mahonojo Kusuri/Cure Mirage *Ringoshiro Zōge/Cure Ivory *Kuraihane Karasu/Cure Raven *Sōnko Bara/Cure Briar *Ranboni Okotte/Cure Madness *Hari Ihai/Cure Glass *Kashikoi Karui/Cure Blush *Yowaki Kagami/Cure Reflect *Kahen Heta/Cure Rosemary *Shizen Otsu/Cure Cinnamon *Ohakushoku Yukana /Cure Vanilla *Sumire Atsu/Cure Mulberry *Kanwa Meisei /Cure Camellia *Asa Ro/Cure Dew *Ofuro Tayasui/Cure Sunbath *Kappatsu Kibishi/Cure Ray *Cure Candle *Omoiyari Kai/Cure Aphrodite *Omoiyari Koi/Cure Cupid *Akarui Kisho/Cure Gaia *Koka Meiwaku/Cure Herbal *Gankona Sakido /Cure Refresh *Kano Kaika /Cure Sprout *Utsukushi Aida/Cure Romance *Sanbenshu Tsukue/Cure Champagne *Sentoki Kaga/Cure Fleur *Miyabiyaka Mémoire/Cure Grand *Odori Yugana/Cure Grace *Johin Dento/Cure Belle *Umo Enkosuru/Cure Feather *UCD/Cure Seraphic *UCD/Cure Lunatic Mascots *Penny *Sparkle *Ore *Peacock *Petal *Nectar *Jewel *Crown *Shell *Juice *Niji *Iro *Aqua *Serene *Bara *Ribbon *Star *Scent *Cho *Tsubasa *Gold *Luna *Sequin *Tune *Step *Thread *Icing *Cinnamon *Sprinkles *Herbs *Smiley *Prism *Wand *Royalia *Rebellia *Hazy *Mirror *Peppermint *Sunset *Sunrise *Lunai *Gumbo *Manners *Respect *Wing *Flight Villains *Maximum Baron O' Darkness *Miratix *Wither *Disloyalian *Tsunami *Kussata *Arumushoku *Shadow *Drowner *Fade *Uchikudaku *Kemuri *Yaburu *Nusumuhito *Hari *Silence *Musubime *Gaidoku *Frowns *Fushin *Shuryo *Reject *Meru *Sujo *Kuto *Irrespect *Ochita Trivia *Coincidentally,this movie has over a hundred and ten cures (probably because Sparkle! Diamond has the most number of cures in their team) Category:Pretty Cure Jade Stars:Miracle and Happiness Source! The Stone of the Heart! Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:Floral PreCure Category:Royal Princess PreCure Category:Wave PreCure Category:Fruity PreCure Category:Happy Colours PreCure Category:Eternal Glow PreCure Category:Aqua Serenade PreCure Category:Rosetta PreCure Category:Starlight! Night PreCure Category:Spray PreCure Category:Flyaway PreCure Category:Stardust PreCure Category:Style Sense PreCure Category:Rhythm PreCure Category:Pattern PreCure Category:Sensational PreCure Category:Glittering PreCure Category:Fantasy Legends PreCure Category:Happy Eternity PreCure Category:Reflecting Aurora PreCure Category:Aromatic PreCure Category:Radiance PreCure Category:Beauty Legend PreCure Category:Essence Okra PreCure Category:La France PreCure Category:Soar Up PreCure Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910 Category:Movies Category:Movies with All Fanmade Cures Category:Conscious PreCure